Spinner-Terri Friendship
The friendship between Spinner Mason and Terri MacGregor is known as "Sperri" (Sp'''inner/'T'''erri'). It began before the first season of Degrassi: The Next Generation. Friendship History Overview The friendship between Spinner and Terri began sometime prior to the start of the series. The two fell into the popular crowd in high school and often hungout at the same parties and after school events. In grade 8, they had developed feelings for eachother, but Terri was too self-concious of her weight to act on her feelings, giving the jealous Paige a way to ruin her chances and get Spinner to herself. When Terri began a relationship with Rick Murray, Spinner was unhappy with the way he treated her. When he tried to help her, Terri became angry with him. There friendship was mended after Terri ended her relationship with Rick, but was torn again when she took Rick back. After Rick put Terri into a coma, Spinner attacked him, for what he did to his friend. Spinner also visted Terri in the hospital, and it is believed that they remained friends after she transfered schools. Season 1 In Eye of the Beholder, Terri is insecure about her weight, but Spinner shows an interest in her by asking her for her notes, which he clearly does not need. Spinner asks Terri to the school dance, she makes up an excuse that she has to do chores. While drunk, Terri sees Spinner and dances with him wildly, twirling around in circles and pumping her fists while drunkenly telling him her true feelings (after being convinced by Paige Michalchuk, who liked Spinner, that she should drink). Terri finally becomes dizzy and falls to the ground, then runs to the washroom and vomits. The next day, she finds out that Spinner was turned off because of her behavior the previous night. Season 2 In Mirror in the Bathroom, Spinner and Hazel Aden congratulate Terri on becoming a plus-sized model. When Terri wants to cancel her photo shoot because Mohammed mocked her, she and Spinner have a heart to heart. Spinner says that Terri's really pretty, and that some guys prefer girls like her, with a figure. Season 3 In Don't Dream It's Over, Spinner sees Rick Murray a few days after he put Terri in a coma. He spots Rick in the car and tells him to get out of there and almost punches him, but Paige stops him. Rick's mom comes out and they leave. Spinner then rushes out, and he and Paige start crying. Spinner and Paige visit Terri and her dad apologizes for what he said to them, saying he was "way out of line" the previous day, and assures them that they are good friends. They look at her in the bed, and the episode ends. In I Want Candy, Spinner, Paige, and Ashley Kerwin visit Terri in the hospital. Mentions In aftermath of Terri departure at Degrassi, Spinner would later bully her ex-boyfriend Rick for what he has done to her. However with his actions, Rick would later bring a gun to school and shot his best friend Jimmy and then accidentally shot himself when trying to shoot Emma Nelson and Sean Cameron. He would later feels guilty and reveals this to Jimmy that leads him outcast from his friends. However, they could only speak to him how Terri was. Despite this, they later forgives him and knew that how much he had meant to her, Paige alongside with their friends Marco, Hazel, Ashley, Jimmy and Craig didn't blame on him and knew that it was always Jay fault for using him. Rival Relationship *Spinner-Paige Relationship Trivia *In the Degrassi Mini Party Etiquette, Spinner claims that an off-screen kiss with Terri was the best kiss that he ever had, much to the annoyance of his then girlfriend Jane Vaughn. *Spinner had a crush on her in Season 1 and Season 2. *They could have started a serious and stable relationship had Paige not intoxicated her the night of the dance. *They both made their first appearances in Season 1: Terri in Mother and Child Reunion (2) and Spinner in Family Politics. *They both had a deceased parent: Terri's mother Mrs. MacGregor died of undisclosed causes while Spinner's father Mr. Mason died of cancer. *They were both members of Archie Simpson's Grade 9 homeroom class 9F from 2002 to 2003. *Terri thought that Spinner's former friend Craig Manning was cute. Gallery 104 Eye of the Beholder 010.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 011.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 013.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 015.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 017.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 144.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 146.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 155.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 156.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 167.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 190.jpg Oh Spinner.png MIB1.17.jpg Tumblr m44g90rmcy1qc288do1 500.jpg tumblr_l6qidsDIkn1qc1tpr.jpg 18 (1).jpg degrassi-300-ep-ssale-2.jpg 625x300-degrassi-s3-group.jpg 80517-degrassi2.jpg 2-lilyjak (1).jpg Wsash1.jpg 1x09 04.png Cabaret (2).png Ioawqorajl.png Season3fullcast03.jpg Season3fullcast02.jpg Season3fullcast01.jpg Season1-9.jpg Season1-6.jpg Degrassi010710.jpg Season1-2.jpg Terri-spinner.png Spinner-terri-paige.png Terri-spinner2.png normal_degrassi-season1-new-out-25-07-2013.jpg 1081 1.jpg 1092 1.jpg 20140403 C8570 PHOTO EN 38816.jpg Season2fullcast.gif Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Friendships Category:Interactions